Second War of Madagascar
The Second War of Madagascar & Africa was the second & last war between the superpower empires of Madagascar & Africa. In the end, the conflict between Madagascar & Africa from the first war is resolved. Background Erian Conflicts African Aggressions During the reign of Julien XI, the Africans began pushing harder at cracking the Madagascans into war. However, the royal court of Madagascar ordered the Africans to stand down, which they embargoed Amazonian trade with Madagascar. When Julien XII became lord, the African lord was killed & a new lord was named Clemson. Clemson ordered four African contract killers he hired to murder Julien XII & his son. Blinky, Inky & Pinky attempted to enter the Royal Lodge in Mount Madagascar, but several attempts were foiled by Royal Security. Clyde, the leader, attempted an attack & got caught by Julien XII. Being a fighter, Julien XII ordered General Cornelius Winston to awaken the Wolfenstein patrols & get Royal Security to the Lodge. Fighting for hours, Clyde finished Julien XII by using Glauxian Dark Arts to summon fire. Clyde nearly managed to kill Julien XIII, but failed when Royal Security arrived to witness Julien XII die & Clyde flee. Julien XIII's right hand man, Maurice, took the throne & beckoned the royal court not to declare war on Africa. When Julien XIII took the throne, he refused to go to war until the Africans pushed the limit. Finally, after months of suffering, Julien declared war on Africa. War Preparations Upon declaring war, Julien ordered mass trading shipments from the Amazonians. Orenthal Winston took the liberty of counting all of the supplys & paying the Amazonians. Clyde & Pinky spyed on the shipment arrivals & sent information about the Amazonians sending African supplys to the Madagascans. The outraged Clemson ordered a blockade of the Madagascan Ocean. When the S.S. Amazon Voyager 254 sailed to Madagascar, it was sunk. S.S. Amazon Voyager 512 was sunken as it tryed to deliver 254's undelivered cargo. Clemson ordered a bombing of the entire fleet of trading ships in the Amazon tribe. The surplus of Madagascan supplys put the Madagascan economy in jeopardy of failure & debt. Early losses Madagascans suffered horrible losses in the navy & army. Clemson gave the Julien Murder Strike Team permission to take over the African Armed Forces. Clyde took the army, Blinky & Pinky took the navy & Inky created the Air Force. Blinky's navy was built by pirate ships when he arrived in Blood Bath Bay with a budget to hire non-African mercenarys. Pinky's navy was built by war submarines, technology that was new on Eris & only the Africans had the tools to create them. Pinky took over the Chapel Island Sound & invaded Chapel Island. This cut off crucial homeland to the Madagascans as Chapel Island was supposed to be religious territory. Pinky destroyed the Olympus Monumentus & replaced it with a jail facility. Turning points Bart & Orenthal worked together to defeat Clyde's army, which terrorized Madagascans. However, the African Armed Forces was stronger than the Madagascan Armed Forces at the time & they cornered the Madagascan Empire to the mountain. Without the ability to cross either the Niagara or Wolfenstein Rivers, the Africans controlled the homeland. Clemson ordered a siege to storm the mountain. To protect the mountain, Julien shut down the tram system that crossed the Wolfenstein River & destroyed it completely, stopping a clear entrance into the village. Julien then had the bridge destroyed & fenced off the entrances to Wolfenstein & destroyed the Summit Trail bridge. Enraged, the Africans began the Battle of Wolfenstein, bombarding the village with cannon fire for 3 months straight. Orenthal's brother, Charlie, a blacksmith, forged cannons & cannonballs for Orenthal to install to the banks of the Wolfenstein River. The Africans & Madagascans lost many soldiers, but the Africans soon decided to retreat while they could. The village was left badly damaged. Julien had the break in the Summit Trail bridge rebuilt & decided a stealth maneuver. The Africans came back with more men & firepower & began the Siege of Wolfenstein, they began bombarding the village again, nearly destroying until Orenthal's stealth team eliminated every African one by one until Clyde, Pinky, Inky & Blinky called a retreat. These victorys at Wolfenstein were the turning point of the war Later victorys Clyde retreated to the swamp at the end of the Niagara River, where a secret trail connected the Madagascans to Africa. Pinky returned to Chapel Island. Inky returned to the Black Forest, where he'd set up an airfield for the newest weapon: Aerial warfare, which had taken a while to complete a whole fleet of planes, & Blinky returned to the beaches. Clyde decided to pull a move on the Madagascans, by following the Niagara River on the correct side, his troops would be past the Niagara River & be able to enter Wolfenstein, build a bridge to get the troops in & storm the mountain. Clyde was fooled when he realized his troops were on the wrong side. Retreating to the swamp, archers & infantry shot the troops, killing & wounding many, Clyde defeated the guerrilla teams & continued to retreat. However, on arriving at the swamp, his troops were met by several armed officers working at Fort Madagascar. Clyde burned down Fort Madagascar, killing no one & his troops were killed or wounded. Clyde headed back to Africa with only 23 troopers, 17 wounded. Meanwhile, two other Madagascans, Andrew Thomas & Suzie Smith, disappeared. After recon by Orenthal Winston & Bart Sampson, it was revealed Pinky had locked them up in her prison & murdered them. The African Army & Navy faced losses while the Air Force continued to defeat the Madagascans. Julien decided to use an underhanded strategy that would help turn the war in favor of the Madagascans at the end. Death of Julien XIII Julien called a cease fire to celebrate a Madagascan holiday. The Julien Murder Strike Team, hearing about the party, snuck into the celebration. Clyde crashed the party, drawing attention to himself, he then threw a knife at Julien & fled while Julien began to bleed to death while Amazonian witch doctors, who always were in the Amazon embassy in Wolfenstein, led Julien up to the top of Mount Madagascar. Julien insisted he'd see the Guru. The Guru made a realistic wax dummy that allowed Julien to escape to the Royal Lodge using shadow mist. Two nights later, Bart Sampson came across an injured Julien when he tripped & fell in a hole during his late night hikes. Operation: Reverse Double Cross Bart ratted Julien's secret out to the only two people trustworthy enough not to gossip, Julia V & Orenthal Winston. Julia V was kidnapped the next morning after Maurice's false coronation. Pinky put her on one of Blinky's ships. Julien revised his plan, Operation: Reverse Double-Cross, to save Julia & defeat everyone African fleet in time. Bart, Orenthal & Maurice defeated Blinky's naval fleet & saved Julia while Dimitri defeated Pinky's forces & stormed Chapel Island. After saving Julia, Bart & Orenthal blew Inky's forces out of the sky & returned to Mount Madagascar. Clyde, realizing the entire setup, sneaks ahead of his attack team & surprises Julien. Clyde then chases Julien with an African predator drone & is arrested. Clyde escapes & the entire African army retreated. Battle of Africa Under the final step of Operation: Reverse Double-Cross, Madagascan soldiers in the Army marched after the retreating African army, while the Navy chased down the retreating ships & the Sky Force took off to attack the African skys. Julien, Bart, Maurice, Orenthal & Julia all got to Africa. The Battle of Africa, with the Africans on the losing side, was the last stand for the Africans as the tired soldiers fought to the death to hold off the oncoming naval armys. Julien & his attack team got through the crowd & climbed Mount Amazon. The Julien Murder Strike Team stood ready to stop Julien from advancing & failed when Julien summoned the crook & flail. Orenthal was wounded by the ambush by Clyde & was forced to be taken back to a hospital ship while Julien & Bart entered Clemson's palace. Julien & Clemson dueled with the same weapons from the temples of Mount Olympus & Othrys. Bart, being choked by Clemson, took out his laser blaster & killed Clemson with one shot. The Othryian crook & flail self-destructed when Julien picked them up. Celebration of the African surrender The day after Bart Sampson left Eris, the Royal Court of Africa began debating a peace treaty to Africa. Julien agreed to allow the Africans their own rights, but he told them that upon signing the treaty, Africa must become Madagascan territory. Julien set up a huge victory party over Madagascar, which he spent the day singing & dancing on a small boat that sent up fireworks for the celebration. Dissolution of the African Empire After the celebration was over, Julien told Maurice how to write the treaty. When Julien met with the Africans, he read the peace treaty & the Africans & him & the Madagascan Royal Court all signed the Julienian Articles. Julien XIII signed the Articles & upon the signage of the articles, Africa became Madagascan territory & all Erian conflicts that were to be resolved in the war disappeared. However, some refused to let old grudges die & Africans who believed Madagascans to be evil reigned in secret & seceded the empire of Africa when Separatists announced that the Madagascan-Winston Empire was falling & the Erian Civil War was beginning. Casualty rates Aftermath While the Julienian Articles agreed with the dead African government that Africa was no longer an empire & was ruled by Madagascar, Africans continued to call themselves Africans & swore revenge on the Madagascans for Clemson's death. Category:Second War of Madagascar & Africa Category:Madagascar Category:Africa Category:Julien family Category:Julia family Category:Winston family Category:Eris Category:Erian War Category:War